Girl talk
by mistress kitsu
Summary: After discovering naruto has feelings for someone else, hinata is left feeling uneasy and unsure what to do with herself. Sakura decides to lend a helping hand.


"N-naruto kun..." hinata stood idly at the front door of the uzumaki with her usual timid stance as she softly knocked on the door and uttered the name of her crush but to no avail where her gentle knocks heard. Drawing a deep breath, she went to knock apon it again, this time hearing what she thought was a response. It was indeed naruto's voice and it sounded a lot like heavy breathing. "naruto-kun? what's wrong with him? is he being attacked!?" The shy hyuuga stood hyper-ventilating herself as she imagined what fate had baffled the blonde. Placing an ear against the door, she listened a little harder and there sounded another, a deeper voice "S-Sasuke-kun?!" She began panicking again another sound arose. It was naruto again in that panting pitch like before.  
"I-i said no, dammit!"  
"Just stop resisting. All you're doing is making it more difficult for me to get your boxers off." "Maybe that's the point! Get off me, you damn queer! gah!"  
"Those are harsh words, uzumaki. You're gay too"  
"I'm not gay like you! i like girls!"  
"Liar."  
At that moment, hinata's heart almost jumped out of her chest. She wasn't sure what to make of what she'd heard. is naruto gay? or is sasuke raping him?! what if it's both!? She stumbled as her mind went practically blank but still filled with bizarre new information. She had to be sure. "Byakugan!" She hesitated for a moment at the faint sound of creaking, then a loud thumping tat rang loudly in her ears until she ushered up the courage to peer inside, or rather, through the walls of house. Her blush, wish had by now begun gradually fading away, darkened again as the silhouettes in her vision cleared from blurry blobs to two bodies rocking on naruto's bed to the steady beat of naruto's moans and sasuke's pants as he thrust his hips roughly, ravaging naruto's abdomen.

'Th-This...can't be...right...' Hinata stared in perpetual disbelief as the act went on but the look on naruto's face said it all. this was not rape, he wasn't fighting it, he was in fact bending over with is legs spread wide pumping his erection while sasuke pounced vigorously into him. "N-not so rough!" "shut up, dobe. i know you like it when i drill your ass hard like this. Don't try to pretend it's not good." As the bed creaked louder, the moans became more prominent and the pace of their breathing quickened. Hinata could only watch on as the motioning of their hips slamming together created a loud slapping, causing naruto to yelp. Sasuke smirked at this, spanking him and pulling out more boisterous screams until they both reached their orgasm collapsing on top of each other. "y-you suck, uchiha." Naruto panted, the other boys responce being a simple one as he placed a kiss on naruto's lips. "I love you too, uzumaki."

Staring into the blank wall as her byakugan was switched off, hinata slid down the wall of naruto's home looking traumatized as if she was a small child who had walked in on her parents. But this was far worse. not only did naruto have a lover but he's gay. "Naruto...kun...He's..." A tear fell down her cheek as she slowly stood, trying to steady herself. Jumping down to ground level, she struggled to keep he footing, barely noticing the wo walking her way. It was kiba and akamaru at first, then sakura walking beside them conversin like any other day. There wasn't muc she could do but try to hide her tears while watching thrm draw nearer. She started to turn to run but was halted by the calling of her name by sakura. Her three allies came over to her closing the gap between them pretty quickly seemingly to trap her from every side, crushing any chance of a clear escape.

Shrugging as she hoped they would not notice her tears, she put on her hood, covering half her face with it and the other half with the long sleeve of her jacket. "hey, hinata! what's up?" sakura called smiling cheerfully, kiba and akamaru walking up with her, both tilting their heads curiously as they circle hinata sniffing her clothes. Hinata leaped back and watched their curiosity grow and she hid behind sakura. "You're jumpy today. well...a little more than usual that is." "Bet i know why." Kiba smirked coming close to her yet again. "Hinata smells like strait up sex." Both girls openly blushed as kiba knelt against the wall by hinata practically pinning her against it. "so who's muffin you been butterin' eh?" "K-kiba!?" "Kiba, what the hell do you think you're saying?! Don't you realise what a personal question that is!" Kiba backed off a little out of sakura's arm's reach holding his arms up in defence. "H-hey!"

Blushing now to an extreme degree, hinata looked about ready to pass out as she turned tail and ran off. "See what you did!" The pinkett pointed in the direction of their friend turning a corner at break-neck speed. she swung at at him once, barely missing but instead of taking another shot, ran off in search of the girl calling her name. "Hinata! Hinata! where did she run off to that quick? oi, hinata!" Turning down the last street corner she saw her at, sakura just barely caught glimpse of the teal ends of hinata's long hair dashing into a shop into wich she swiftly followed. Coming though the doors, sakura was surprised to find not hinata, but ino at the font desk. "Welcome to the flower shop. care to make a purchase or is there maybe something else i can do for you?" Ino said this with a wink as sakura approached her. "yes, there is something i'd like and it's not flowers" Sakura stated leaning over her desk staring up into ino's eyes as their lips drew near one another's.

"That's good to hear. So what can i do for you?" Hopping over the desk now on the same side as the blonde florist, sakura leaned her elbow on the counter looking her up and down with a lick of her lips. "A girl." She simply said sitting on the counter that was once between them. Ino replied lining her body and hips up between sakura's legs as she sat on her pedestal. "I think i know the girl you're looking for." Ino held sakura's wrists to the desk, placing a light kiss on sakura's lips and having it returned to her only deeper. "So you know where hinata is?" "huh? Hinata?" Ino pouted somewhat thinking sakura was referring to her in the recent conversation. She sighed pointing at the back entrance with a huff while letting sakura down from her work space. "she ran out the back. if you hurry, you can catch her. "thanks." Sakura sprang up, kissing ino once more before rushing for the door. "sakura-chan, wait!" Said pinkett stopped in her tracks turning her attention to her again. "we're still on for tonight, right?" Ino added twiddling her fingers with a soft blush. Sakura nodded with a smile then she was off.

After waving her off, into knelt down opening a small cabinet under her desk and out stuff you in m secret drawer. It was a reflex." "it's alright. i was trying to be hidden anyway...sorry if i'm in the way." Hinata climbed out of the little cramped space bowing to ino as she went on her way. "Hey, hinata! got a sec?" "Um. I guess so. what's up?" "I'm heading out to sakura's place after my shift. wanna come along?" "Sakura? well...are you sure it's okay if i show up un invited? It it sakura's house." "it's fine. Looks like she's after you anyway so let's all just have fun together." "I-I um...I don't think i should. I think i'll just go see karunai sensei." "Aw. fine but if you change your mind we'll be waiting." "Thanks. I'll remember that." She smiled taking her leave. Hinata seemed oblivious to what sort of 'fun' ino reffered to when she spoke to sakura. She didn't want to ask. she'd had enough of snooping in people's business today.

Knocking on the door to karunai's home, hinata stood contemplating how she thought she would would explain her situation to her. She was beyond embarrassed yet tried to hide her prominent blush as she heard footsteps followed my the opening of the door. "Hinata. This is a surprise. What brings you here, hun?" . . .They both sat down and karunai served tea over their long-and on hinata's part, embarrassing- talk. karunai was a good listener and was used to the girls coming to her for advice but she was a bit taken back to have shy little hinata opening up so suddenly. "You saw all that? Oh my. Maybe you can take Ino up on her offer. There isn't much a little girl talk can't fix, y'know." "I suppose you're right. Maybe i will go." Hinata sat strait up with a look of confidence on her face taking a last sip of her tea then hugging her former sensei with glee. "I'll go right now! arigato!" With a giggle she pranced out the door and off to sakura's house.

"Sakura-kun, ino-kun! i'm here." After entering sakura's house apon noticing the font door was unlocked and hearing the two girl's voices already. she opened the already cracked doorway to sakura's room. Her once playful expression slowly dulled as she gazed apon her two friends in a familiar position. Sakura was laying stretched out on her back and being held down by ino who was standing over her on her hands and knees. Both stared while sakura tries frantically to cover her bare chest . it was at that moment that hinata turned full-on red and after a long day of desperately clinging to her last thread of consciousness; passed out right there on the floor.


End file.
